Forum:2012-04-27 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Interesting that Mama Gkika changes color in the last couple of panels. She's quite green by the last one, and looks much more like Zog and Khrizhan. - Jagerdraught Rejectee I am wondering where Jenka is and would she have behaved this way? Mamma Gkika is a very powerful Jæger, after all. If Jenka is inclined to agree with Da Boyz on this, whither the much vaunted Jæger discipline? Perhaps the wild ones have been thinking for themselves for too long. -- Billy Catringer 07:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Oggie is...unwise....--Bosda Di'Chi 11:02, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I was anticipating seeing Agatha in her choice of "Leader of Mechancsburgh" armor, but this is much better. DA BOYZ IZ BECK! '''Right where they belong, as Agatha's bodyguards. And you'd think that Oggie would have at least been told how to salute after this. Well, he made an effort this time. AndyAB99 12:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, is this setting up for a huge row to develop, until suddenly Agatha comes out in magnificent armour and shouts "Stop this, foolish minions!!!" Brrokk 14:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I imagine that even the most loyal Jaegers aren't all '''that submissive to authority. Talking back to officers and being slapped around for it may not be very unusual or surprising. Note Mama says "Hy iz a GENERAL!"; she needs to outrank them by that much in order to expect instant obedience, and she's surprised by the degree to which they're insubordinate, not by the fact they're insubordinate at all. Note also the way the other three generals we know about conduct their "discussions." This isn't just a case of bad military discipline: the fact that the entire Jaeger chain of command is partly conditional on whether people feel like following orders or not, provides an important check and balance against the Jaegers being used for inappropriate purposes (for some very special definition of "inappropriate"). Der Jaegers iz not leedle petz! Mskala 20:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I am sure this will surprize a lot of people, but not only are the Jägers not "leedle petz," they aren't soldiers, They are Warriors, and there is a real difference. You can lead warriors, but not command them.The driving force in Jägerkin command strructure is respect, not authoritty. Authority comess from an officer's commission, respect is earned in the field. It is true that well disciplined soldiers can defeat skilledd warriors in large actions on favorable ground but . . . Isandlwana, Boudica's Revolt, Little Big Horn and many other examples show that;s an unsafe bet, to say the leas. In smaller actions, always bet on the warriors. The Jägers' fondness for military dress and titles confuses some people, but consider this: the color and cut of a Jäger's "uniform" is practically meaningless, and the fanciness varies. Generals are all pretty fancy, but so are many others. That said, I think Oggie really does respect Mama. But as long as he's convinced a little girl time, shopping trip, and relaxation is the best thing for Agatha, he's going to respectfully (or maybe not) refuse to let anyone who doesn't have a first class emergency bother her, regardless of anything.Datkhound 03:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) : Well said, Datkhound. As I thought about this page, it occured to me that Da Boyz are, first and foremost, loyal to Agatha, the Heterodyne. They view themselves as her personal bodyguard and are taking that responsiblity seriously. That "salute" Oggie's giving Mamma isn't a mistake. He's making a point. AndyAB99 11:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Ha! I've seen this one somewhere! Hang on a second while I Goggle it. ...Yup! It's Reply of the Zaporozhian Cossacks to Sultan Mehmed IV of the Ottoman Empire, very Jagerish indeed. The Wikipedia article is well worth the read. I'd post some extracts from what the Cossacks are writing there, but this is a family friendly blog. --Gsulli7369 23:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page